


UPDATE: We're dating now

by ninasfireescape (sharkgriffin)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgriffin/pseuds/ninasfireescape
Summary: Eliiiza @msbluesky: When you find out he's cheating and link up wit his side bitch aw yeah we fucked up his car, his clothes & now we besties all 2017Eliiiza @msbluesky: UPDATE: We're dating now.Inspired bythis iconic series of tweets





	UPDATE: We're dating now

Eliza had been staring at the screen for far too long.

It was an accident. It was something she was not meant to find, something she would not have gone looking for and something she was both glad and horrified that she had found. Nevertheless, she had found the letter and the letter had led to her finding the Instagram account of this girl.

And the girl was gorgeous. She looked like a model in every photo, striking different poses against different backgrounds but sporting deep red lipstick in each. She had a beautiful, chubby face, framed with wavy brown hair cropped into a bob and eyes that were somehow so alluring and Eliza felt herself flushing. From despair, from rage, it was the same thing, knowing that she was not enough, especially when standing next to this girl. The profile told her that the girl’s name was Maria; a flower and a lipstick print emoji next to it, and the profile also told her that one person who Eliza followed also followed Maria. That person happened to be Eliza’s soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, Alex. On sight, Eliza hated her.

She had to talk to her. She had to find out somehow to just what extent Alex had been cheating on her. Had Maria known about Eliza? How long had they been seeing each other? And most importantly, did they love each other? It was not a standard thing for someone to speak to the person their significant other had been cheating on them with but it was what she as a feminist would have advised any of her sisters to do if they had been in her position, as would they now to her if they knew what Alex had done. She told herself she could not be angry with Maria, she should not hate her, whether she had known or not, because Maria was not in control of Alex’s actions and it had been his own decision to cheat. The problem was just what to write.

A window was opened for a new message exchange and Eliza typed a quick message. She gave her name and said that she was Alex’s girlfriend and just asked, as politely as she could phrase it, whether there had been any involvement between him and her, even though she already knew the answer. Her fingers longed to type something cruel to her which once again, Eliza told herself was a bad idea and was unfair. With her eyes squeezed shut, she pressed send hyperventilating. She was not good with confrontations.

Curled up on her bed with her fluffy dog pillow folded into her chest, absorbing the tremors of her stress, it took motionless minutes to get any reply. When she did, Maria was foremost apologetic. She had typed the kindest of lines laden with regrets as she explained all of what had happened with her and Alex. They had been seeing each other for a little over a month though she had never considered herself his girlfriend. It had been something that came out of a tough situation she was in at the time though she did not specify what that situation was and she had not known about Eliza though she had suspected there to be someone else. Now she knew that to be true. She swore to Eliza that she was sorry and had never meant to cause anyone any trouble or pain.

Reading through all of this, Eliza wondered if she really meant any of it. Maria’s response was the complete opposite of hostile but she still could not rid herself of this irrational feeling she had inside, that what Alex had done was somehow entirely Maria’s fault. She halfheartedly wrote out a reassurance that she really had done nothing wrong and she was glad she had told her as this was the polite thing to do.

 

 **maria.lewis** _19.45_

_I still feel really awful about what happened is it ok if I try to make it up to u?_

**you** _19.45_

_Don’t worry it’s no problem_

**maria.lewis** _19.47_

_No I really need to do this we could meet up and I can buy lunch and share funny stories about him_

 

Eliza put her phone down for a minute. She could hardly turn her down on such a nice offer, but it was so difficult to know whether she was being genuine and actually was sorry. She could want to meet simply to rub in her face all the fun she and Alex had had together, knowing Eliza would be too shy to call her out for it.  
“Eliza, you’re being really stupid and sexist,” she said loudly to herself. Still, she could not shake this feeling, but she did not want to be rude. She might as well learn the full story.

 

 **you** _19.48_

_Well I’m always up for that_

**maria.lewis** _19.48_

_Are u free at lunch tomorrow/do u know any good places to eat?_

 

* * *

 

Waiting at the table closest to the door in one of her favorite hipster cafes, Eliza gazed out of the window while trying to keep her eyes fixed on her book. Maria should be here in any minute and that idea was daunting enough.

Her sisters did not know about this meeting, nor did they know anything about Alex cheating in the first place. She knew if Angelica found out, she would explode at him and try to defend Eliza’s honor in any way she could and while it was nice to have a sister who always had your back, Eliza wanted an opportunity to avenge herself. She also knew that Angelica’s mean comments about him would make her feel ashamed of herself for having dated him in the first place. However, Angelica would entirely approve of her meeting with Maria to get everything cleared up.

“Excuse me, are you ready to order?” a waitress asked her.

“Sorry, I’m waiting for someone. But could I get,” she scanned the drinks menu and pointed to a tea flavour she had been eyeing since she got there. “Some caramel chamomile tea please?”

Just then, the bell over the door rang and a girl in a flowing red tank top and a floppy sunhat that matched. Under its brim, Eliza spotted that irresistible face with a few curls falling over one eye. She was just as stunning in real life as in the photos on her Instagram though she seemed far shyer which was surprising. From the pictures alone, Eliza had imagined her to be confident, flirtatious, the kind of girl who doesn’t exist in real life but whom bad, mainstream movies brand ‘the home wrecker.’ She noticed Eliza simultaneously and smiled anxiously at her before approaching her table.

“Um, hi. Eliza?”

“Yeah. Nice to meet you. And you’re Maria,” she said.

Maria pulled a face as she sat down. “No, it’s actually pronounced in a different way. Same way as you’d pronounce Mariah Carey. It’s how they used to say it in classical books my parents are always saying.”

“Nice to meet you, Maria,” Eliza repeated, saying her name correctly, this time.

While pawing through the menus properly and then after ordering and while waiting for their food to arrive, they made awkward small talk, learning the basics about each other.

“I’m working at a florist’s for now, but taking classes at my local community college in medicine,” Maria said. “I just really feel comfortable around flowers, I don’t know. What about you?”

Eliza thought how to explain her situation. “Well, I volunteer quite a lot of the time at my local animal shelter and homeless shelter. I entertain the children there and it’s to build up my qualifications because my full time job is at a children’s home. I want to be able to have a higher position or even open my own someday.

And, alright, it’s not exactly a job, but I have a YouTube channel.”

Maria laughed. “Wait, so what do you make videos about?”

She shrugged. “Some lifestyle things, cooking, a bit of social justice. Sometimes all of them in one video.”

“It’s nice here,” Maria said, looking around at the green brick walls, with little compliments to customers scrawled on in chalk, pink wicker chairs and pot plants dotted on the tables and floor. She sipped on her own tea, cherry and cinnamon flavored. “I’m not really into that hipster kale or avocado stuff but I can see why you’d like it.”

“Yeah, I guess you can call me a bit of a hipster.”

Maria stared at the walls some more then finally looked back at Eliza. She reached her hand across the table to her. “I know you say you don’t mind but I really need to say sorry again. I really, really didn’t mean to ruin anyone’s relationships and I’m sorry I’ve caused you so much pain.”

Eliza looked at this woman, her wide, dark eyes becoming watery and her grip on Eliza’s hand tightening and she felt any of that aversion she had to her become weathered away. Maria thought she had ruined Eliza’s life and Eliza wished she could give her the satisfaction she needed; forgive her fully. She was so angry with herself for having hated Maria initially, when she was stuck in exactly the same position as her. Really, Maria had been the better person, apologizing so profusely and being so polite, instead of detesting Eliza back.

“How long were dating him?” Maria asked.

“Nearly three years.”

“Oh my God. I really am sorry.”

“I know. It’s just that...I thought I’d found someone good. You always see these men whining about their girlfriends and acting as if they’re trapped and not allowed to do anything of their own but Alex, he was always telling me how much he loved me. He was like some kind of affection machine and always trying to find out about my interests, like what books I liked, and reading them even if they weren’t his sort of thing. And yeah, he could be arrogant and selfish and you know he sometimes forgot about our dates because he was so busy writing?”

“That sounds like him.”

“I just thought he loved me. Maybe he did. Maybe he still does.”

“I felt like that, too,” Maria said, sincerely, a glaze forming over her eyes as she recalled something from the past. “I haven’t had the best experiences with men either.”

“What do you mean?”

She flinched and pulled her hand back from Eliza’s and immediately began ringing her two hands together. Eliza sensed she had cut into a deep vein, something that hurt Maria to think about, and found herself apologizing instead.

“My last boyfriend was just not a very nice person,” Maria explained. “I was with him since I was very young and the whole thing was a bad experience. I wasn’t able to be myself for ages but one day I left him but I wasn’t very well on my feet and I didn’t have anywhere to live so I went to try and get some help from a lawyer. And that’s where I met Alex.”

Eliza’s phone buzzed on her knee and the screen lit up to show a string of texts, all from Alex.

“Is that him?”

“Yeah. I haven’t broken up with him yet. I kept saying I would but I keep ignoring him instead. I just need to think of a powerful way to do it. To show him how much what he did hurt.”

“I just did it over text. That’s meant to be the most brutal, right? Well, let me know when you think of something to do. Maybe I can help.”

Eliza blushed again and relaxed a little more, feeling entirely at ease with Maria, despite the unfortunate event that had brought them together. “Look at us. The girlfriend and the mistress. You don’t mind being called that, do you? And we’re sitting here bitching about him instead of fighting over him.” Eliza offered Maria her hand back. “Friends?”

Maria placed her smooth hand in hers, entwining her bronze fingers with Eliza’s and they shook hands. “Friends,” she repeated.

“Now what are we doing talking about boys? Are there any books you’re a fan of?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, I’m here.”

Eliza turned away from the building to face Maria who had just arrived with a red hood pulled down her forehead and arms clutching a big handbag. They were outside Alex’s apartment, where he would undoubtedly be tossing and turning in bed. She had called Maria earlier, waking her up, and asked her to meet her here, bringing anything she had of Alex’s. It was too dark for her to be able to check the time on her watch but she guessed by now it was closer to the socially acceptable time to wake up than to go to bed.

“I found what I could. He left a shirt round at mine and I had some letters he wrote me.”

“I’ve also got some love letters and a few of his favorite hoodies. I also have about three of his writing notebooks...and a lighter.”

“Oh my God,” said Maria.

“Is there any better way to break up with him? I also thought we could fuck with his car a little. Have you seen it before?”

“That ugly green one he just bought? He loved that thing.”

“Exactly.”

Maria’s eyes glinted with mischief. “You’re quite the conspirer. I wouldn’t want to get on your wrong side.”

“Come on, let’s get started.”

Eliza had all that was necessary to damage the car though not enough that she could get in any trouble with the law for vandalism. She took out a roll of cling film, a box of twelve eggs and an old box containing a wide range of crumbling chalks. They got to work, quickly, so as not to be caught, and soon, the car was suffocated in a few layers of plastic and spattered with egg yolks. With the remaining eggs, Eliza and Maria were having a competition to see who could get the shell to stick to the front window.

“Your aim is really good,” Maria praised her as another fell into place, forming a zigzag pattern across the cling film.

“I have lots of sisters. Picked it up from throwing things at them all the time when I was growing up. Right, one finishing touch.” Opening the box, Eliza took out a blue crayon and wrote in huge letters across the roof, inviting Maria to join in. When they were done, they marveled at their work.

 

IT’S OVER  
E & M xxx

 

Next were the clothes, cut into shreds by craft scissors Eliza had brought along, and the shreds dumped on his car, all in pieces except for the shirt because Eliza said they should make a show of burning one item of clothing. They were almost ready to leave when Eliza took a stone from the pavement and flung it as hard as she could at Alex’s window.

Alex had always been a light sleeper and sure enough, a few moments later, the window lit up and he stuck his disheveled head out.

“Eliza, is that you?” he called. Then, he noticed Maria and finally, he noticed the state of his car. He gasped.

She held the first notebook up to her lighter and watched the small yellow flame flicker on; engulfing the well-indulged sheets of paper that it would seem had received more love than she had.

“Eliza, don’t!”

“I hope that you burn, you arrogant son of bitch! And my new best friend Maria does, too!”

He watched with horror as his hours and hours of work were turned to ash. Eliza got out her phone and took a selfie of the pair of them in front of the carnage.

“Let’s go home.” Eliza linked arms with Maria and the smaller girl nuzzled up to her. She got that feeling once more that these events would only bring them closer.

 

* * *

 

 **you** _13.21_

_Sweetie I’m coming over I’ll be with u in 10 minutes_

**maria.lewis** _13.21_

_U sure u want to be around me like this?_

**you** _13.22_

_I put up with Peggy when she’s like this every month and u can’t be any worse_

**you** _13.22_

_I’m bringing over some food and cheesy movies prepare to be showered with affection_

**maria.lewis** _13.22_

_Love u babe <3_

 

Eliza stuffed her phone in her pocket and started to search through the DVDs on the sitting room shelf for something that might cheer Maria up when she heard a voice from behind her.

“Spill,” Angelica commanded.

“Spill what?”

“You’ve been staring at your phone and giggling all week. You have a crush on Maria, haven’t you?”

It had been three months since Eliza and Maria met and three months since the unfortunate breakup with Alex. Since then, their lives had moved on. Eliza made more and more YouTube videos and fed dogs and spent time with her sisters; Maria worked towards getting her degree. They could now safely call themselves best friends. Eliza would try to visit Maria at her shared apartment or the florist’s where she worked every day, bringing a new type of iced coffee or smoothie or milkshake each time for her to taste, and Maria would sneak her small garlands or flower pots for free.

“No, I haven’t!”

“We’ve been sisters for how long? Come on, I know you, Eliza. It’s obvious.” Her sister sat down on the couch and folded her arms. “You’re blushing like you always do when you talk about her.”

Eliza covered her face. “I do not have a crush on her.”

“So you’re not attracted to her?”

“Well, no. But, come on, who isn’t? Attracted to her.” Eliza had realized at this point that her quickening pulse and constant blushing in Maria’s presence was not as a result of some hatred she harbored to Maria that she had been unable to purge but rather in awe of her beauty. But to recognize her beauty was not a gift unique to only those in love with her; everyone could see it. It was true, sometimes she wondered what it would be like to kiss those fantastic lips; she fantasized about the two falling asleep together after steamy make out sessions, but she was trying to push these thoughts out of her head. Even if Eliza did have the smallest of crushes on her, she could not imagine herself acknowledging it, let alone exploring it.

“Do we still have pop tarts?”

“I think so. Unless Peggy ate them since this morning. Why?”

“I DIDN’T EAT THEM!” Peggy could be heard shouting from somewhere else in the apartment.

“I’m headed round to Maria’s. She’s on her period and needs cheering up.”

Peggy burst into the room in a sports bra and sweatpants. “Ooooooooh,” she teased her.

“Angelica, why did you tell her?”

“If you don’t have a crush on her, there’s nothing to tell,” Angelica smirked.

Eliza struggled to think of a witty retort and just ended up saying “Shut up.” She grabbed a selection of DVDs from their Rom-com shelf. Angelica liked to sort all the movies the sisters owned to make them easier to find.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to go and take care of my friend.”

“Tap that!” Peggy exclaimed as Eliza made for the door.

“I said shut up!”

 

* * *

 

The water shimmered under the peach sky, flashes of white sparking randomly across its rippling surface like the lights on a Christmas tree. Maria swigged from the bottle (rosé wine which they had discovered Maria to have quite a taste for) and her lipstick smudged some more around the bottleneck.

“Alright, your turn.”

“Okay. Never have I ever…shoplifted.”

Eliza held Maria’s gaze and lowered one finger.

“Eliza!” Maria gasped. “I thought you were all angelic and perfect.”

“Listen, I was like eight and it was just a book.”

“A book?” She laughed. “I should have guessed. Even as a criminal, you’re a nerd.”

“Yes. And proud. Never have I ever said I love you without meaning it.”

“Deep.” She put her finger down.

“Really?”

“Yeah, with…” She shuddered. “Him.” She was referring to the abusive ex who came before Alex. “I thought I did at the time, though. Is it really worth playing Never Have I Ever with only two people? We’re not even doing drinking when we put a finger down. We’re just drinking whenever we want.”

It was an evening in early August and they were on the end of one of the West Harlem Piers, where tourists liked to come to take pictures. Unlike the tourists, they had climbed over the rails and sat cross-legged on the edge that overlooked the harbor. It had been two weeks or so since Angelica and Peggy first confronted Eliza about her feelings for Maria.

“It’s fun,” Eliza squealed.

“Never have I ever read all the Harry Potter books.”

“You’re just targeting me. The point of Never Have I Ever is you doing, you know, edgy or sexual things, not how many books you’ve read. And I told you, you should read them.”

“Great. I’ll add them to the list of forty other books you want me to read, as well as the twenty albums you want me to listen to.”

“That reminds me; I made you a mix tape.” Eliza took a deep breath and fumbled through her handbag, finding the little red and blue parcel with star stickers on it at the bottom.

Maria tore off the wrapping paper and looked at the track list Eliza had made herself on the back of the CD. “Haven’t heard of most of these songs but this is so cute. I love you.” She embraced her friend.

“Songs that make me think of you,” Eliza clarified. “And there’s a lyric book which I made using pictures of us.” This was the scary part. After returning from Maria’s later that day, two weeks earlier, Eliza had finally confessed to Angelica that she had been right; Eliza wanted Maria with all of her heart. She asked for her sister’s help because Angelica took pride in being an excellent matchmaker and Angelica came up with the idea for the lyric book.

Maria had opened the book and was looking through the songs. “Oh, I remember you telling me about this. There are hidden messages in the songs, right? You’re so extra.” She held the book up, showing a page with a photo of Maria in a flowery, vintage dress and with a peony in her hair, opposite a page of the lyrics to a Sara Bareilles song that could be applied to recovering from an abusive relationship. Random letters in the middle of words were capital letters, though it would turn out these were not quite so random and Eliza and Angelica had chosen them to spell out sentences. Taylor Swift had done the same in her last album and though Eliza would not necessarily call herself a big fan of hers, she really liked the idea.

Right there, Maria got out a notebook to start decoding the messages and Eliza tried to carry on the game though she felt terrified at the prospect of Maria reading the final message.

“Never have I ever used had a crush on a teacher.”

Maria put a finger down while writing in her notebook. “What? He was cute and young and funny. Half the school was in love with him. Never have I ever had a crush on a close friend.” Thinking of Maria but also countless other friends, Eliza put her last finger down, only to see Maria had, too.

“You said you hadn’t.”

“I wanted an excuse to drink some more and you were losing so badly I had to make it a bit more fair.”

“Well, who’s the friend?”

“I’m not telling you!”

“So you still like this friend then?”

“No! Well, maybe.”

“Is it that girl you work with at the florist’s?”

“No. I wouldn’t say we’re friends. Babe, these messages are so cute.” She had decoded at least half the songs in the lyric book, all with positive messages like ‘You are a star’ and ‘You are valid and worth loving’; the types of messages Peggy would have made fun of her for giving to people.

“The sun’s almost down. We need to take a picture.” She got out her phone tilted it to an angle that would take in both girls and the harbor water.

“You’re kidding. You brought us out here just to take pictures?” Maria groaned, posing by making a heart shape with her hands.

“You know me. I’d do anything for the aesthetic.”

Minutes passed and more minutes of Maria humming and Eliza taking pictures, of them and of the sunset. She watched Maria with her hair glowing under the light and her head bent over the notebook. Eliza was scrolling through her Instagram feed when Maria turned back to her. The moon could be seen on the horizon.

“You forgot a question mark.”

“What?”

Maria held up her notebook and pointed to the last message on her list. It read ‘Will you be my girlfriend.’

“There’s no way of making a question mark a capital letter.”

“You could have used the upside down question mark. I don’t know what it’s called.” Then, Maria put the lyric book on her lap and circled a ‘Y,’ an ‘E’ and an ‘S.’ “I could have thought of something more imaginative. But the effort you went to with this, there’s not really any other way of answering.”

“Oh, Maria!” She hugged her.

“Well, I did say I have a crush on a close friend. And so did you. Listen, I’m not up for making date plans right now. This moment is too perfect. Can we just stay like this for now and text tomorrow about an official date?”

Eliza nodded and they did as Maria had requested. Until it was truly dark, they held hands and watched the moon rise over them.

 

* * *

 

Dating, you expect to happen so easily, but in real life, it is not as simple as two people admitting their feelings for one another and automatically being in a relationship with one another.

Due to timings, Eliza and Maria could not go on their first official date immediately because it was Eliza’s twenty-third birthday and her parents had booked the family a surprise trip to Madrid for two weeks. On the week Eliza arrived back, Maria was very busy with an internship at a hospital that meant to get paid, she had to work early mornings at the florist’s and was too tired for anything in the evenings. By the time they finally got to schedule their first date, it had been nearly four weeks since they last saw each other.

They kept things simple because after so long, all they wanted was to see each other and it did not matter what else happened. After all, before Eliza gave Maria that romantic mixtape, they had had their fair share of get-togethers that could count as typical dates. They had gone for massages together, to see movies, to museums, ice skating and to a theme park with each other once.

Eliza showed up at Maria’s small apartment which she shared with three roommates and the boyfriend of one of the roommates who seemed to have half moved in. Seeing her arrive, the remaining two roommates scurried out, wishing her luck.

“She’s in the bedroom,” said the woman, winking, and dragging her boyfriend by the arm.

Maria sat on her bed and Eliza felt herself blush as she always did around her. She was as lovely as ever but having not seen her for so long, it was as if she were seeing her in a new light and it was so refreshing. She noticed she had had her hair trimmed and it was curlier than usual like she had just showered, giving her skin a shine to it. Flowers had been set on a dinner tray, beside two steaming bowls.

“Turn off the lights,” Maria said. Eliza did as she asked and Maria flicked a switch on a disco ball on her bedside table so that the dark ceiling was suddenly ablaze with purple dots.

“It’s beautiful, Maria.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d like it. It’s like the one in your room except you have lots more. I cooked us something.” She pointed to the bowls. “It’s from that website you told me about. Vegetable meatballs with tomato sauce and spaghetti. There isn’t actually meat in them. I know you’re vegetarian. They don’t really look like meatballs though. More like,” she glanced at them, “crumbling flat ovals. If you don’t like them, we could get a takeaway.”

“No, I’m sure they’re great. I mean, I might like to eat food that you can post pictures of to Instagram, but I look a good mess, too. Not that yours is a mess!” she added.

They sat on the bed together under the heavenly ceiling lights, and ate and the food really was delicious and unlike anything Eliza had eaten before, though her stomach hurt after having second and third portions. In her bag, Eliza found some sticky gems to be used on your face at parties which she had left over from a festival she had gone to with her sisters a few months ago and had fun making flower patterns on Maria’s cheek and shoulder closest to her.

Finally, they lay on the pillows and stared into each other’s eyes, like a married couple, waking next to each other as they did every day.

“Thank you,” Maria whispered to her. “Thank you for getting me through all these last few months.”

“And thank you for doing all this.” Climbing up onto her knees, Eliza cupped Maria’s chin and kissed her ever so lightly, taking in the sweet taste of cocoa from her red lips. For a second, Eliza felt Maria, succumb to her, pressing into her and holding her hand when she felt her pull back. As if she were precious air that Eliza needed to survive, she chased her lips only to hear Maria cry and she opened her eyes. Tears were streaming down her now-girlfriend’s cheeks.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter?” she asked, soothingly.

“It’s nothing,” Maria laughed through her sobs. “It’s stupid.”

“No, tell me. Am I...doing something wrong.”

“It’s fine. I did this the first time I kissed Alex, too. It’s stupid and I can’t explain it, but the way you make me feel is so good and so scary. You make me feel worth loving.”

“Because you are, Maria.”

“Yeah, but…I’m used to letting people make me feel special and thinking they’re special, only to be hurt. I know this time that you really are different, but…I don’t want to ruin this.”

Maria had gone through so much when it came to relationships. “We’ll take this slowly. If you’re okay with that?”

The smaller woman nodded and let Eliza wipe her tears away. “Thanks. I’m sorry.” They shared one more kiss.

Eliza impulsively had an idea. “Hey, you know when we destroyed Alex’s things and I tweeted about it and it got all those retweets? I bet people would love to hear that we’re together now. Do you mind?”

“Oh yeah, that will be really funny.”

Eliza took out her phone which she had had on silent, scrolling through the texts she had from Angelica that were presumably giving her advice for the date. She opened the Twitter app, found the original tweet and added to it.

 

 **Eliiiza** @msbluesky: _When you find out he's cheating and link up wit his side bitch aw yeah we fucked up his car, his clothes & now we besties all 2017_

 **Eliiiza** @msbluesky: _UPDATE: We're dating now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading for being amazing and I really hope you can leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr @ninasfireescape  
> To anyone who's read my other Hamilton fic, Write Like You're Running Out of Time, you'll know firstly that the characters in this have lots of things in common with the characters in that including social media usernames and also that I love marliza but tend to go with hamliza. That is true but this happens in a different au, I just tend to use the same headcanons for the characters in any modern au and I would normally go with hamliza as endgame but it was too tempting to write something based off those tweets and I did promise some marliza which I love. (Plus Ham deserves what he got) Thank you everyone x


End file.
